Fandom of Pretty Cure All Stars Dream Charge: Kibou no Hikari
is CureCookie's first fan movie, featuring the first four series she made. Plot Sora, Mirai and Luna were walking home from school, and Sora, was accidentally knocked down by a girl, Egao. Egao and Sora both apologized, Chou unknowingly blurting out Pretty Cure. There was a moment of silence, until Sora and Egao screamed out, Mirai and Luna in shock, and Chou's hand over her mouth. Egao, being to anxious, scolded Chou, making her apologize profusely. Egao turned to look at the other three, and told them to keep whatever they just heard a secret. Mirai and Luna had decided to keep theirs a secret, thinking that Sora was thinking the same, shocked when Sora also told the duo about Pretty Cure. Sora and Egao both screamed for unknown reason, Mirai confused, Chou nervous, and Luna angry. After a few moments of calming down, the five separated and went home. Just as Sora was walking home, four people were peeking and following her. Those people were... Uta, Anna, Yuki and Aki. Uta couldn't resist to ask Sora about what they overheard just now, but Anna disagreed, saying they should keep it a secret. Yuki had no emotions, she didn't mind telling or not. Aki was confused, not knowing what to do. Anna grabbed hold of Uta's arm, in case she does anything impulsive. Uta, who couldn't stand it any more, broke out of Anna's grip and dashed to a surprised Sora. Anna, feeling angry and busted at the same time, tried to pull Uta away, stopping her from asking the question. Uta, again, broke out of Anna's grip and asked Sora the question. Sora screamed, this time more loudly, causing people in the neighborhood to open their windows to see what happened. Uta covered Sora's mouth, and demanded for the answer. Sora confessed and Uta blurted out the secret. Anna was fuming mad, her face red. The scene then ends and skips to another day, where Sora called all the Cures for a meeting. They discussed about the secret, not knowing that Mizu had been standing behind them with Kori far away, eavesdropping on them. Mizu led out a soft scream upon hearing the words "Pretty Cure", startling the others and making Sora scream loudly. Mizu, who was behind Sora, almost went deaf. Kori joined the group, and Egao was panicking. In the end, they separated and decided to meet at the starting point ten minutes later to cool down. Ten minutes later, the 11 Cures gathered at the original place and then decided to go to Anna's house. Aki asked if Anna could fit 11 people in her room, and Anna nodded, saying her room is big enough. They soon arrived in Anna's house and sat down to a discussion. Luna was holding Sora's mouth, trying to prevent her from screaming again. They introduced themselves one by one. After, the sky turned orange-red, and the rest heard a voice. Sora got Luna to let go of her, and looked out the window to try to find out who it was. Then, something hit Sora's face which made her fall down. The "something", was El El (I know it looks like ei ei, but it's el el), a cream bunny-like mascot, who tells the 11 Cures about a evil villain, Nusumu, who wants to steal away everything from the humans. The 11 head outside, and saw lightning strike at the nearby field. They ran there, and found out a gray figure was causing destruction. The 11 of them transformed and couldn't defeat the figure since they thought it was difficult and they weren't communicating well. The gray figure then divided himself into three parts, and separated the 11 into three groups, each group into each portal he created. The first group contained Sora, Egao, Uta and Mizu. The second group contained Mirai, Chou, Anna and Kori. The last group contained Luna, Yuki and Aki. Despite now in groups, they still couldn't defeat the figure, which was Nusumu's servant, Dorobo. After Luna mentioned that she, Yuki and Aki need to work together, which was sounded through the skies and the others also heard it, they found out that working together can always solve problems. They started planning, and eventually broke out of the portal and were reunited. The 11 Cures combined their powers and defeated Dorobo. But, it wasn't over. Nusumu was agitated, and appeared out of nowhere. He made himself look like Dorobo, but thrice the size. The Cures had no choice, but to fight him. They had a hard time, and eventually got injured. But they didn't give up and continued fighting. Just then, El El appeared and helped the Cures by granting them her power. El El's power healed the 11 of them, and made them stronger, however, El El became weak and had to go back to her home place to heal. The 11 combined their powers and defeated Nusumu. The scene then skips to the 11 Cures gathering together and having a picnic, ending of with a group picture. Characters Cures *Ichikawa Sora/Cure Present *Ichikawa Mirai/Cure Future *Hikari Luna/Cure Past *Shiawase Egao/Cure Smile *Heiwa Chou/Cure Harmony *Ongaku Uta/Cure Music *Utano Anna/Cure Song *Kimori Yuki/Cure Sound *Murasaki Aki/Cure Piano *Reisui Mizu/Cure Ice *Toketsu Kori/Cure Frozen Mascots *Happy *Smiley *Nara *Maple *Oto Villains *Nusumu *Dorobo Movie-only Characters *El El is a cream color, rabbit-like mascot. She is very powerful, being she can heal and strengthen all 11 Cures. Her home place is unknown, but later goes back to heal. Trivia *The movie is CureCookie's first fan made movie. *In the movie, it is revealed that Sora can scream loudly. Gallery ItfpcLogo.jpg HapcLogo.jpg MpcLogo.jpg FpcLogo.jpg Category: Into the Future! Pretty Cure Category: Happiness Pretty Cure! Category: Melodia Pretty Cure Category: Frozen Pretty Cure Category: User:CureCookie